The Mixed Bag of Drabbles and Outakes
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: This a mix of drabbles I wrote, starts of stories that never came to be and various scenes I wrote but never put into my existing stories. It will be a mix of ships and eras.
1. The GrangerZabini family

Blaise watched his son with a smile. While Hermione was off with their daughters, he was spending time with Brent. The boy was eating his strawberry ice cream silently. Blaise was proud of his son. Brent had managed to get on the quiddich team his first year as a Keeper (special allowances were made since Slytherin house was not well filled anymore) and now in his seventh was Head Boy. He would have been Quiddich Captain if it wasn't for Brent's best friend and Head Girl Jordana Malfoy taking the position.

"Something troubling you Brent?"

"Depends on how you define it."

"Define it then." Brent took a long breath.

"I want to ask Dana out this year and I have no idea on how to go about it." Brent paused, briefly biting his lip, similar to his mother when she was in a curious mood. "How did you get mom to go out with you?"

"I seduced her with science."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Brenton. Believe me; you do not want your relationship to start the way your mother and mine did. But a word of advice: Head Girls are always different then the average girl."

"Why thank you Blaise." Hermione leaned down to kiss her husband on the cheek. Brent's twin sister Rebecca (or Becca as she was called) stood behind her smiling while 11 year old Thalia and 7 year old Fiona stood on the other side of Blaise. Their other child, 3 year old Giovanni (or Van) was at his Uncle Marcus' playing with the Flints youngest.

He smiled at her. Life was good all around now.


	2. Sometimes Outake

_This was once apart of Sometimes. As you can tell if you read anything in the story, it went a different direction and this got put off to the side. Plus I think I have the whole thing about Harry a little off as well._

_ I couldn't use it anymore with that story, but hopefully you enjoy it all the same._

* * *

When Hermione walked into the room, Blaise was already in bed. As he usually did he wore the pair of green pajama bottoms she had bought him years ago and no shirt. He sat atop of the sheets, reading one of the books Hermione had recently bought: _Classical Magical Objects and the Legends Behind _Them by Theodore Destantos. Hermione shook her head. He read the books even faster then she did. He was actually wearing his glasses for once; he never liked to wear them. He preferred contacts but since magic could not yet create contacts that you could keep in your eyes for more than a week or two, and the fact that his eyes were easily irritable he had to wear glasses at night.

Hermione walked to her side of the room, quietly dressing for bed. Before turning to face him she took a deep breath. She was going to confront him tonight. They had to figure out their issues soon.

"Blaise?"

"hmm?" She rolled her eyes. He was giving her half his attention, the other half being on the Tree of Gondor and how it was a real tree.

"I was thinking we should go on a holiday, you, me, and Arienne. Maybe go visit your cousins in Italy. What do you think?"

"I am sure Gio will love that." So he was listening. She supposed she should know better. After all, during school he had made a habit of observing people. He had freaked her out when they had become Head Boy and Girl together. He had known EVERYONE, including those even she didn't know who they were.

She took the book out of his hands and dropped on the floor beside her. He reached over her to get it but she blocked his way.

"C'mon Hermione! Give me the book back!"

"No, you are going to talk with me and not with the book. Gondor needs no Blaise." He looked up at her, irritated. He was quite interested in the man's theories about Gondor's origins being magical. However, as he looked at Hermione's appearance, he figured he could find another interest.

"And what is so important you had to take me away from my book."

"You know why I want to talk. We have issues."

"Everyone has issues, Hermione. I mean, look at Draco. He not only has issues, he has an _encyclopedia_ of them. Half of them involve Weasleys."

"Blaise, I am being serious!"

"Who says I'm not. Have you ever had six very tall, very red, very angry men come at you with the sole purpose of making sure you are put in the _Book of Myths_?" He shivered as if he had actually experienced it and not Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we do need to discuss the problems we are having," she stated in a serious tone. He looked at her for a moment, and determined that saying something stupid would not be a good plan of action at that moment. So he simply nodded, put his hands behind his head and waited for her to speak. That had to be the safest option.

"Have you forgiven me about not telling you about Arienne?"

Blaise paused. "Depends on what you mean by forgive you. Put in my past and forgotten about mostly, yes. Understood why you did it, not really. Honestly, I don't know why we have to drag that up again. All that does is open old wounds between us and we argue. Then we remain angry at each other for a few days because we are stubborn individuals." He sighed and ran a hand though his hair before standing up and walking around in the room. "I think we can say now that neither of us were acting very smart at the time and thought we were doing the best things. Why don't we just forget about and move on?"

"Because that is no way of fixing a problem!" She stood up to face him. He was right, it had started an argument. "We need to face our problems!"

"No, Hermione, you need to face your problems. I faced mine back when they were new and got them over with. I have forgiven you for lying to me and realize that most of it had to do with the situation we were in. It is your problem if you couldn't forgive me for trying to do something I thought best for you. He was making me insane. I had to do it because I felt that if he managed to do what he was planning I would have hurt you and I did not want that to happen."

"Harry had Voldemort in his mind."

"Harry had a connection with Voldemort. Voldemort wasn't messing with his head. He wasn't giving Harry nightmares about seeing the women he loved dying. He wasn't twisting everything around in Harry's head so that he thought that everything was directly linked to him loving her. Voldemort could care less about Nicole D'Angelus Potter. He knew I was in love with you and through me he could get to you. Without you, Harry was one step to being weaker. He needed you and he needed Ron. He was going to use me to hurt you and I wasn't about to let him."

"I am not a weak person; you didn't need to protect me."

"I am sorry but that is one thing you will have to accept about me, Hermione Granger. I protect those I love whether they need it or not. That is just how I work." He turned around and faced the door of the room, away from her. She bit her lip and looked at the floor for a second. She made a decision and walked over to Blaise and wrapped her arms around his stomach and her check on his back.

"I love you Blaise. I don't want to argue but we had to get it out and over with or one day it was going to eat us and our family alive. "

"I wasn't even gone a full day."

"I know. Its just I felt that Voldemort had won by dividing us apart."


	3. Sometimes Outake 2

_Here is another outtake from Sometimes that I ended up using. This is the first time Hermione and Blaise started having a more then casual relationship. I think I changed the timeline and Blaise's job or somehow. It was supposed to be the start of chapter 7, which turned out to be Hermione and Blaise fighting over her living arrangements instead. _

* * *

Hermione could remember the first time she had considered a relationship with Blaise. It was after a very difficult day of strategy planning and the like (such as keeping Draco and Ron from killing each other in front of their wife and sister respectively) when she had retired to the local pub for a small relaxing drink before apperating home to her lonely apartment to hopefully sleep.

She had been seated at a small table in a reclusive area of the pub when he had walked in. It had been raining and he, like the idiot he sometimes was, forgot to use an umbrella or at least a spell to protect him from the rain. His hair was soaked, actually straight except for the edges where it still curled. She had followed his movements to the bar, finding him familiar but not exactly sure why.

He had apparently found her staring amusing and after gathering his own drink of choice (She remembered it being bright green but could never remember the title of it) he walked over to where she was.

"The famous Ms. Granger, I would never have expected to see you here," he stated. It was his voice that made her remember him. His voice was unforgettable as far as she was concerned. She could remember how his voice had sent chills down her spine in the nice way, how his eyes used to memorize her. Brilliant and a fiery blue that made you think of blue amethysts if you were poetic which she wasn't but they enthralled her all the same.

Yes, she was one of the many girls to have a crush on one Mr. Blaise Zabini: Head Boy.

Granted she had a lot of time to work with him since she was Head Girl and it was nonsense to crush on a co-worker so she had said nothing about it. But she wasn't in school anymore and at last look Blaise was a free-lance artist who drew some of the most magnificent paintings the wizarding world had ever seen. She was sure that they would be in high demand once the war was over and people had time to look at art.

"What have you been up to, Blaise?" She asked him, motioning him to sit in the chair opposite.

"Oh, you know the same old stuff. Of course, if you mean right now, I'm staring at your legs." She raised an eyebrow. Blaise liked to throw in comments that had nothing to do with the conversation and often would make the other person pause in confusion.

"You like what you see?" Please God; tell her she didn't just say that.

"Yes, actually very much." He winked at her.


	4. Amarisa

_This is the first part of what was supposed to be a chapter story I was writing for a friend. It didn't make it to being an actual story._

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, the view was quite different then before he closed them. He was no longer on a concrete slab but on a grassy hill overlooking a small lake (or was it a large pond?). Instead of blacks, grays, and reds there were blues, greens and beige. Beyond the lake was a field slowly blowing in the breeze. There were forests bordering the field and a couple near the lake and where he lay. Behind him was a white house that looked very welcoming and warm.

Standing between him and the house stood a girl. Well, perhaps that was a bit of an assumption because she could have been older then she looked. She was roughly around his age but seemed to command an older presence. She was of average height (roughly three inches shorter then he was and that was a guess since he was sitting on the ground) and was thin but not too much so. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back like water and stopped at the start of her tailbone. Her face was oval with beautiful brown eyes. Her gaze, instead of making him feel uneasy like most, gave him a calming feeling. It was almost as if she was his angel, to protect him from the evils of the world.

She was certainly dressed like one. Her top looked like it was a strapless corset like shirt with silver bindings. Her skirt fell to her feet, which were bare, and also was white. It was a nice contract to the dark color of her hair and eyes and brought out the tan complexion of her skin. She smiled at him, which also brought him no feelings of ill will like some tended to do.

"Hello Harry." Her voice was pleasant as well, although that was hardly surprising to him. The whole place was pleasant.

"Hello."

"I am sure you are wondering where you are and how you managed to come here."

"Yes." Her smile got slightly bigger as she heard his one-word answers, as if she found it amusing. Most likely did.

"Welcome to La terre de bonnes nouvelles." Harry knew that it was French, but beyond that he had no idea of the meaning of the words she had just used. "This is the intra world."

"Intra World?"

"The world inside yourself."

"How can a world be inside me?" She paused a second before answering him, walking towards him and sitting on the ground beside him. He wondered if Angels got grass stains and if they did what detergent did they use or was it magically removed?

"Inside everyone's mind there exists a world of their own making and design. Somewhere where they go to be peaceful and feel protected. Hence the reason most people come here during traumatic situations. This place is supposed protect you from all the unseen fears."

"My fears." She nodded. "So I created you?"

"Yes, if you look at it that way. Granted, La terre de bonnes nouvelles always has a bound with reality. I am out there as well, if you only care to look but be careful about assuming me to be the same in this world as I am without."

"Are you an Angel."

"If that is how you see me, yes." He stopped watching her and looked out onto the lake or pond. He wondered if it was normal not to know what it was considering he was supposedly the creator of this world. It was a nice pond. Not large enough to be like the Lake at Hogwarts. No giant Squid could live there. There was no hut beyond the water where Hagrid and his magerie lived. There was no Weeping Willow. And there was no death, destruction. But did the removal of all the bad things make up for the loss of what was good in his life?

"Is this Permanent? Will I always be here?"

"If you want to be, of course."

"Will Ron and Hermione be here."

"If you want them to be, yes. But they will always be the way you see them and want them to be, not really Hermione and Ron. You understand this?"

"Yes. If I keep myself here, I will be trapped in the illusions of my own body. I am my own warden. The problem is do I want to realize me or keep myself locked away. If I leave will I wake up to see them gone anyway?"

"You have to make the decision. I can not tell you. The only way to know is to stand up to your fear of them being gone and awaken yourself. But if you do, you would be giving this place up."

"Give up the perfect existence for those you love or live imperfectly in that existence with half of you missing. I'm not sure what's worse."

"That is up to you to answer Harry. This is after all, your own world."

"Question: If this is my world, how come it's named in a language I can't understand?" The world started to blur. Greens bled into the blues, the beiges turned white and the angel in white seemed farther away."

"You will find out when you need to" As the world faded to black and then back into white, a name finally formed in his mind and as he opened his eyes, he called for the girl who had been his savior.

"Amarisa."

"Ron, have you ever had to choose between the perfect existence and an existence with trouble and hardships but having those you loved and cared about with you?"

"No, but I imagine that would be a difficult decision. However, the way I see it, I would rather get a somewhat decent life if I have those I love then a perfect one caged away. Why do you ask Harry?"

"No reason. Just something that came to mind. Thanks Ron."

"Harry, are you alright? I know you said you were healed from the wounds of the final battle, but… Listen, I'm your friend and I'm worried about you. You've been acting a bit odd lately, ever since you awoke from the coma."

"Don't worry, Ron. I'm not off my rocker, not yet anyway."

"Harry, that wasn't very reassuring." Harry laughed for the first time in a year at his best friends comment. Ron smiled, relieved that his friend could laugh again. Perhaps things were looking up. Despite that, he still worried. He was the best friend, after all.

"Explain to me why we are doing this again?" Harry looked over to the dark haired boy who stood next to the wall. People were constantly asking if they were related due to the mass similarities but no one could mistake them for each other. Especially due to their eyes. While he had emerald green eyes, the other had piercing blue. Occasionally they would turn a little green, but usually only when he was truly upset. Today they were sky blue. Mood eyes, Hermione had called them.

"Hermione feels it would be a good idea for us four to get to know each other better since you will be our best-friend-in-law soon, Blaise." The aforementioned man sighed and stood up straight.

"What I wouldn't do for love. What I meant is why did we take a trip to the United States, let alone a town in the middle of nowhere in Pensacola."

"It's Pennsylvania, Blaise, and we are here because we needed a new environment. I need a break, Ron needs a break, and Neville for sure needs a break. The two paused their argument in a simultaneous head turn to look at Neville who was sitting on one of the Airport chairs, sound asleep, his head leaning on the shoulder of the women beside him. Despite her attempts to look as if she hadn't noticed due to being entrapped by her "trashy romance novel" they could tell she was slightly unnerved by the fact. Had they noticed the fact that they kept moving in what seemed like synchronized movements, they would have been disturbed, but at the time, they frankly didn't know or care. They walked over to Neville and stood him up. They walked off, dragging the still sleeping Neville while Ron followed, bagged down with their luggage.

There were many new experiences while driving from Pittsburgh International Airport to where they were staying, about an hour if you knew where you were going. The first thing Harry had to figure out was that, yes, the TV was correct that American's drove on the wrong side of the road. Also parkways actually due require the car to almost park due to road construction, and there were half a million small roads that say detour but really mean "Go this way so you can get lost."

After about a hour and a half (which Harry thought was still pretty good for people who had to run a mantra "Right side is Right" while driving) of arguing amongst the boys (Neville was sleeping, Ron kept saying "Go right Harry" and found out he kept moving the map, and Blaise kept telling him to stop for directions. Harry didn't want to stop for directions. This was the countryside. It would be embarrassing) they finally made it into the relative town they were supposed to be in. It had taken them 2 hours to do so, but Harry still looked at it optimistically. They still managed to get lost and finally even Neville and Ron were asking Harry to stop and ask for directions.

They pulled up along side the first people they saw, a bunch of girls who looked like they were either in their last years of high school or starting college. One of the girls turned in their direction. She came over, but her eyes were suspicious, which Harry didn't blame her. They were a strange lot after all.

"Hello, can you help us?"

"Depends on what you need help with." She leaned down so she was looking in their window. She was an all right looking girl, with mousy brown roots and the rest died red. Her eyes were blue, but Harry really didn't care. He just wanted Blaise off his back. The man was so annoying at times. The other four girls walked up to the car. 

"Directions to the Marriott."

"You should have gotten off at the last exit then, not this one." This time it was another brunette who spoke. She kept looking into the back at Ron and Neville, but Harry again paid little attention.

"If you want to get to the Marriott from here, you should take this road till you reach one called Lindsey. There you turn and go until you reach a three-way. Turn left and follow that road down till you get to Burger King. Then turn left again and you should pass the Marriott on your left." This particular brunette had light brown hair unlike the rest. Still it was more of Blaise's observation then Harry's. 

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Alex by the way and these are Jess, Kelly and Nicole."

"I don't think they really needed to know all that information."

"Chill out, Jess, it was just our names."

"Well, I'm Blaise, The man beside me staring at Nicole is Harry and the two idiots behind me are Neville and Ron."

"As in Ron Weasley?" Blaise attributed this comment to the brunette #2 AKA Kelly. He rolled his eyes as both became enwrapped in each other. Jess and Alex laughed and the latter walked over to his side of the car and handed him a flyer.

"If you want to see us again, we are going to be here." He looked at the paper and noted the address to a coffeehouse dance party. He smiled back up to her and nodded. Alex looked across at Jess and motioned something and looked back at him. "Well, We shall get our friends unglued and let you go. See you later." She walked over and helped Jess convince the other two girls to leave. However, for Blaise, it was another few minutes before he got any response from Harry and he only got one word.

"Amarisa…"

_La terre de bonnes nouvelles The earth of good news_


	5. Draco's Nightmere

_Here comes a fic that I never finished that was born out of a conversation about what would Draco hate more then anything, or what would freak him out. I do not own any of the songs placed in this fic. The first is by _Herman's Hermits, _and the second song is by _Savage Garden.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not at all happy when awoke on one morning to the sound of Blaise Zabini singing at the top of his lungs. The fact that the song was the eternally annoying song _Henry the Eighth _did not help things. Draco really didn't care if the widow next door had been married seven times before.

"Shut it Zabini!" Blaise just smiled and started to sing it again.

_I'm Henry the eighth I am  
Henry the eighth I am, I am  
I got married to the widow next door  
She's been married seven times before  
And every one was an Henry (Henry)  
She wouldn't have a Willy or a Sam (no Sam)  
I'm her eighth old man, I'm Henry  
Henry the eighth I am_

"Second verse same as the first." Blaise was now joined by Montague and Flint (which raised the question… what was he doing there when he was supposed to have graduated years ago?). Draco got out of bed and into the showers before Crabbe and Goyle could join in.

He got into his normal stall and started to take a shower. However when he got out he found out his hair had changed to his least favorite color... Weseley red. Not only that but messy like Potter's. This was no doubt the result of Fred and George Weasley, the infamous pranksters themselves.

This day was already starting to be his worse day in a long time. As he walked out the showers he walked towards where his clothes lay only to find that it was in Gryffindor colors. Draco bit back a curse at the Weasley twins and did some quick charm work on his clothes and hair to return them back to normal. He was not going to allow them to get to him again.

When he reached the common room, it was an interesting sight. Crabbe and Goyle were dressed in pink tutus singing, "I'm a little teapot." It would have been funny had he not already had his day full of pranks. He determined to ignore it and walked out of the Slytherin dorms and onto the Great Hall for breakfast.

On his way there he met up with Ron Weasley, who promptly though himself at Draco's feet proclaiming his undying love for him. Not only was that slightly odd (not to mention frightening for Draco) but it appeared everyone was just looked at them like this was an everyday occurrence. No one stared at the scene that Weasel was making, nor tried to assist him in taking him off his right leg. Finally Draco gave up and walked into the Great Hall, dragging Ron with him attached to his leg, still declaring his love. The sight that greeted Draco when he arrived was shocking.

First off, atop the Gryffindor table Harry Potter was dancing to "I'm too sexy" periodically taking off an article of clothing. Girls and quite a few guys stood around the table watching him, some even drooling. He kept making those musclemen antics and it was disturbing. This was POTTER after all!

Draco decided to be normal and eat breakfast. However that plan was thrown out the window when he found the meal contained cherry-flavored eggs and pancakes that exploded with Marberry syrup. His least favorite. Of course he lost his appetite anyway when he looked up to see Trelawny enter the room and saunter up to the staff table. She then proceeded to engage in a snoging session with none other then Professor Snape. It might not have been that unusual had she not been dressed like Lisa Marie and he like Michael Jackson.

This day was turning out worse then normal. Luckily class started soon. He had charms, which he was actually quite gifted at. However his return to having a good mood was dashed as he entered the room. All the other students were dressed in only white towels and Professer Flitwick (disturbing as it was) was wearing nothing but a thong. There are some things that are not meant to be seen and that is one of them.

He feigned sickness and walked to the hospital wing (with Ron Weasley still attached to his leg) and walked into the doors with relief. There were no towel-donned students, almost nude teachers, Slytherins in Tutus or people shedding clothing. However he thought too soon.

Looking for the nurse he found a scene not to his liking. Madame Pomfrey sat in her room-posing nude while his father sculpted her. He quickly left the room, disturbed at the thought of his father being creative, let alone a naked Madame. Speaking of which, what was Lucius Malfoy doing out of Azkaban?

Draco, again with Ron Weasley in tow, reached Care of Magical Creatures soon enough. Hagrid had brought a set of Gryffins. However they decided Draco was a threat (and mind you he had not even said a word during class or gone close to them) and had flown over and started to attack him. One unfortunately thought he was a restroom and left a considerable amount of droppings on him.

After Draco went back to his dorm and took another shower (luckily managing to dislodge Weasley before going into the shower) and got dressed in clean robes. Luckily he had no classes till after lunch. He decided to take a nap to make up for the sleep he missed earlier due to Blaise's singing.

However once again Blaise arrived to wake him up, this time by singing Twist and Shout with Pansy, Millicent, and Montague as backup singers. Draco sat up and looked annoyingly at Blaise with a scornful look. He then stood up and left the room.

He was having an extraordinary bad day. He walked down to the lake but stopped halfway there. His girlfriend of six days was standing down there making out with Seamus Finnagin. Considering that she had ranted the day before Seamus Finnagin was the one person of her house she would never date, it made him wonder. However he was not about to ask. He just turned around and walked back to the Great Hall.

However that was not much better. Apparently it was vaudeville day because Hermione, dressed in a outfit from the Muggle 1920s get up and stood on the teacher's table and started to sing! To Professor Snape!

_And we stare each other down  
like victims in the grind  
Probing all the weakness and  
hurt still left behind and we cry  
The tears of pearls  
We do it. Oh we do it._

Is love really the tragedy the way you  
might describe?  
Or would a thousand lovers  
still leave you cold inside?  
Make you cry...  
These tears of pearls

All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world 

Draco honestly thought she was an all right singer for a Mudblood but it was quite disturbing thing to see. Apparently the girl was pining for Snape of all people and well...that was just... wrong. The fact that the teacher looked like he also felt that way for her was even more disturbing (not to mention that Snape had been snoging Trelawny earlier, which was on Draco's top ten list of things never to see again if he could help it.)

But this time he sat down and bore it because frankly, he was afraid of what he would see if he would leave He could handle Granger's love sick words to his head of house as long as nothing more out of place happened.

A Malfoy craved order. In fact, order was created around Malfoys. This was not order.This was chaos. This had Weasley written all over it. That was it. Those blasted twins had somehow contaminated the school with some sort of trick that made everyone except for Draco insane. 


	6. Goodbye

Ok, on my livejournal I asked for drabble requests to get me moving again. Here is the challenge I got from MorgynleriFic:

_Regulus and Sirius as kids, a moment when they get along._

And now for the Drabble, which is not quite fitting the challenge and not quite that good, but It got written. It's 914 words so I don't think it qaulifies as a drabble anymore but still

* * *

Note: I kinda made this part of my Athena-verse in that Sirius has a 2 year old daughter (Zara) at this point and a girlfriend named Athena. In case anyone was wondering about the statement Regulus makes at the end.

December, 1979

It was a park, it was late, it was freezing, he was (relatively) alone and frankly thought this was about the worst idea He had ever heard. But Moody thought it was a good idea, and as a new recruit he couldn't afford to object to orders, especially at times like these.

The Auror division had gotten an anonymous note that someone would like to meet with an Auror, Sirius Black specifically, in order to give them information. If it had been normal times, the request would have been denied because Sirius was still in his first year of training. But since the war was going on, recruits were put through the training while working cases. Mostly minor police work that left the older more experienced Aurors to fight the war. And because they were fighting the war, any information, real or not, was taken for consideration. Which was why Sirius was now sitting at a park bench in the middle of London, waiting for the mysterious informant.

He knew that James and Frank Longbottom were hidden in the trees. They would be on hand should anything go amiss. Still, that didn't help calm his anxiety. He knew the other side, had lived with it for the first eleven years of his life and for five summers after that.

"Hello, Sirius." Sirius looked to see a face he hadn't seen in almost four years. His brother had finally gown into his lanky body, not looking as awkward as the last time he had seen him. He held his arms up to show he didn't have his wand with him and sat on the bench beside his brother.

"You're the informant?" He couldn't believe that Regulus would go against their parents. This had to be some grand joke, or another attempt from his brother and cousin Narcissa to make him come back to the fold. Bellatrix was so firmly entrenched in her beliefs that as afar as she was concerned, Sirius Black had been dead since he was sixteen. Andromedia was firmly on the his side, but stayed away from the magical world as she could in order to protect her daughter, Nymphadora. Narcissa hadn't never been someone to stand on one side or another, but when forced she would choose the side her husband choose if only to keep the peace at home. Regulus, though, had always been a wild canon. He had believed strongly in their parents views, but Sirius thought he didn't have the constitution to actually fight for Voldemort. The kid seemed to fit all the stereotypes of slytherin…pureblood, prejudiced and cowardly. However he had tried to convince Sirius he should join.

"Yes, surprised?"

"Didn't think you would have wanted to give information up on Voldemort." Regulus sighed.

"Where's Potter?"

"You asked for me to be alone."

"Yes, I know but when have you ever done as I asked. That and the fact that Potter is practically your spleen. So where is he?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Regulus had yet to look at him directly. "Who did you bring."

"No one. But I was followed."

"Bella."

"Bella."

"If this is a last ditch attempt for me to follow the family creed, you can forget it about it."

"No, I actually have some information to give to you. I asked for you for a couple of reasons, one being that I could say I was trying to get you on our side if anyone saw me talking to you."

"So what is it?"

"First and probably most importantly you should know that Voldemort has placed a spy amongst you."

"We figured that, anything useful to tell me?"

"I'm not sure who he is, enemy intelligence is not where I've been placed. I know enough to know he put it close to Dumbledore and close to you, Potter and Longbottom. He's after your friend, the redhead. The one married to Potter. Voldemort fears her for some reason."

"Would I recognize him?"

"As a spy? Hardly. He probably pretends to be the most supportive of your cause." Amos Diggory? What about Arthur Weasley? Could he be the spy ….no that man is too interested in muggles to be making it up.

"You said you had something else to tell me."

"Goodbye."

"What? You're not going to tell me?"

"No, I'm here to say goodbye. I won't be seeing you again." For the first time that night, Regulus turned and looked at him, straight into his eyes and Sirius knew he wasn't lying. His brother really thought this was the last time they would ever see each other.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how you told me that the one thing you had learned as a Gryffindor that one had to stand up what was right, even if it didn't seem so easy."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You were right. Probably the best advice someone has given me." Regulus stood up and faced his brother one last time. He looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't going to. "Take care of those girls of yours." With a nod of his head he turned and walked away, leaving his brother still sitting on the bench confused.

It wasn't till a few days later when the Daily Prophet announced that the body of Regulus Black had been found,cause of death unknown, did he realize what his brother really meant by goodbye. 


End file.
